Heartbroken
by Dra-goonx
Summary: Sasuke, the typical villian trained by Orichimaru, is on a mission and kills a ninja blocking his way. He doesn't care who the ninja was, but can his inner feelings make him regret for the terrible sin he has done?


Well...another fanfic, another day. A quick little story that popped in my mind one day. I warn the reader, whom ever you may be, where you are, or who may be peering over there shoulder. This fanfic could be VERY emotional you, so I will leave with that warning only.

Disclaimer: I do own, claim, etc. Naruto, although I wish I did. Based off the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Heartbroken

Sasuke slowly panted as the blood dripped from his headband. The rain pelted every part of body, each drop a stingful point of pain. He dropped his kunai knife as he collasped on the ground.

"Now remember, my _child_..." Sasuke recalled Orichimaru telling him one day during his training. "You must kill everyone that goes against you! You no longer have friends!" His voice yelled in Sasuke's head as he slowly got up from his fall. "Everyone is an enemy. Everyone you kill...will make you stronger. The Shinragan feeds of the blood of your foes. The more you kill...the more powerful you'll become." The lesson repeated in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke grinned as he looked toward the body in front of him. 'That bitch put up quite a fight, but I won...' Sasuke thought as he saw her blood being washed away by the rain. Sasuke continued to get up from his wounds and picked up his dropped kunai. He looked at the strips of red fabric that was were thrown across the forest floor of where he fought this ninja.

"Kill..." Orichimaru's voice rung in his head. Sasuke's need for blood greatly increased hearing that word. He had nothing left to do but to finish this ninja. Sasuke, in his sleek black outfit, approached the defeated ninja, pulling away her short hair.

The poor girl looked up at Sasuke, poised to kill her. She shut her eyes and looked away, knowing what was awaiting her.

"Be glad I'm killing you like this," Sasuke remarked to her, "most of the time I burn my victims to ash." And he ready to pulge the kunai knife straight into her heart.

"Why...Sasuke...kun?" She coughed up blood and opened her eyes to see her opponent's face one last time. Sasuke only smirked at his opponent's last dying wish.

"Because...I...hate you!" As he said, squeezing her neck and stopped her breath. She choked, trying to get a gasp of air, but her limp body was of no use to stop him. Sasuke poised the kunai back and thrusted the blade right through her heart...

She sporadically twitched when she was stabbed, but a second later she was dead. Her arms were as heavy as lead bolts, and her body was nothing more than a loose bunch of bones. Sasuke grinned and pulled the kunai out of her chest, the noise of the kunai was music to his ears. He slowly licked her blood and looked back down at the girl.

"So sweet...like flowers..." He commented and he lookedupward toward the sky. It was becoming night soon, and the rain was slowly stopping. He had no choice, for he have to make camp here next to this dead ninja.

Sasuke grabbed some wood and put it all into a small compact bundle and lit a small fire. The small flame barely flickered for the wood was still quite well. Sasuke looked over at his dead opponent, her blood had already dried on her black jumpsuit, which was under that hideous red thing she wore. Sasuke kept his bloodly kunai close to his heart, in case someone came by to kill him. He slowly drifted to sleep as the night wore on and when he started to feel safter. Usually, he would go nights with dreamless sleep, or his entire world be blood red. But, tonight was different...

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" An annoying voice had said. Sasuke quickly got up and readied himself for battle. He slowed his breathing as he realized there was no there. He grunted and went back to sleep. He was simply startled, that was...

"Sasuke-kun! Will you hurry up?" The same voice said. Sasuke, opened his eyes once more and looked over at the dead ninja. He shook his head and when back to sleep. Was he hearing things again? He slipped back into a dreamlike state, and drifted off more into his void world.

Sakura contiuned to pull on his shirt, "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Will you please help me?" She asked him. Sasuke turned his head toward the naive girl and picked up the kunai and threw it at the target, hitting the bullseye.

"Do it yourself." He told her and walked off. Sakura tried to get his attention again, but she didn't try.

Sasuke shook his head, looking back at Sakura, noticing her short hair. 'Wait! Why are we so young again!' He thought as he looked down at himself and his weak body.

Suddenly he was at the Uchida mansion. Sakura was waiting by the family lake in a beautiful pink kimono, embroided with fragrant flowers and cherry blossom leaves. Sasuke walked down to the lake without even thinking about it. His body literally had a mind of its own. When he stepped onto the wooden dock and Sakura got up and turned around.

Sasuke wondered why she was there, but she quickly smiled and walked over to him. She took his hand and held it. Sasuke wanted to pull his hand away! He knew this was all a Genjutsu! He tired to yell a spell, but no words came out of his word. He was still facing Sakura head on.

"Please, Sasuke-kun...will...will you take me to the festival...please?" She kindly asked him. Sasuke jerked his hand away from her and walked away.

"I got better things to do." Sasuke scowled at her, but he was grabbed by the his shirt. "Did you not hear me?" He said to her and jerked his shirt away from her.

Sakura was about to burst into tears, but neither Sasuke cared. "Well...ok...but...do I look...pretty?" She asked him.

'What?' Sasuke thought as he heard the question, 'What kind of spell is this?' Totally disregarded the question. "Fine..." Sasuke spoke to her, "If it makes you happy..." He said, and Sakura's eyes suddenly light up with hope, "No..." Sasuke coldly answered and walked away for good this time. Sakura didn't follow, she remained there crying. She would cry so hard that she had to lie on the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself when she fell.

'Good...' Sasuke grinned in his mind, 'Its a joy to see you in pain.', but right when Sasuke turned around Kakashi was there, standing at his family gate.

"Get out of my way." He said and tired to barge through his teacher, but he was stopped by Kakashi and pushed back.

"You need to apolgize to her." Kakashi said. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura still crying.

"Like I care..." He scornfully spoke, but when he said that, he was whacked on the head.

"You should care, she's your friend, Sasuke-san." Kakashi scorned his student, "Just give up being an avenger!" He radically proposed. "So what will happen when you kill Itachi?" Kakashi asked him. Sasuke looked away and tried to find a way through his teacher. "Nothing! You'll be so cold that everyone will reject you. And slowly...you'll kill someone else. And then another, and another! Sasuke! You need to get out this trend, because if it continues...you'll kill the one you love." Kakashi grabbed hold of his student and turned him around to see Sakura. "She's the only one that has evered loved you. She treats you like a normal person. You should at least be kind to her..." Kakashi said, but Sasuke grabbed hold of his teacher and threw him to the side, storming off.

Sasuke didn't realize how late it was, but there was no music from the festival at all, as a matter in fact, he was quite worn. He was walking right toward the village entrance, but on the bench there was Sakura again.

'Will she **ever** give up!' Sasuke thought as he saw her once more. She slowly got up and stood in Sasuke's way.

"Sasuke-kun..." She meekly said, her voice was quite weak. Sasuke stopped, although he wanted to barge right through her. "Please...don't leave...we want you here." She said. Sasuke smiled and embraced her in his arms. Sadly she was pressing against him, and he wanted to push her off.

"Don't worry...I _promise_ I won't leave." Sasuke lied to her and slowly prepared a spell to knock her out.

"Oh that's good to hear..." Sakura said and she looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke-kun...can I tell you something?" She asked him poltiely and hugged him even more.

Sasuke grinned as he finished the spell, but for fun he'd listen to her last plea, "Of course, what is it?" He asked, ready to finally get out of her god forsaken arms.

"Sasuke...I love you." She said and squeezed him even tigher. Sasuke stopped, and he could move his fingers on his own will, no longer a mindless puppet to the spell.

'Great, the ninja's charka is weakening.' He thought and Sakura let go of him to head off through the doors.

"Just go through the door, Sasuke-kun...I know you'll choose the right path." Sakura said, but Sasuke stopped! Everything made sense now. Everything had been a flashback! Why hadn't he saw it eariler?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke joked as he turned around. "You know very well what happens to me and you, Sakura." He grinned sinsterly.

"I...killed you!" He laughed at her and stabbed her once again, right through the heart, but now they were in the forest with the rain pelting his skin once more.

Sasuke woke up in fright, screaming for a slight second and looking around. The fire had died out but Sasuke started it once again. He silently chuckled at his dream, how pathetic the ninja was to use a genjutsu on him. He looked over at the dead ninja that was rested by him. He dragged the body toward him and took a closer look at her. She did have pink hair, but Sasuke knew several girls that had pink hair. The dead ninja wore the same clothes as Sakura did, but that didn't mean it was her, but once he moved aside her hair Sasuke gasped.

"Sa-Sakura?" He gasped once more. Her pale face lied in his lap and Sasuke turned away, frightened. He slowly turned around again to her Sakura's dead body right in front of him. He pushed her body off him. Her limp body rolled a few inches, and it stopped with her hand remained opened, awaiting something to hold it.

'You should care, she's your friend, Sasuke-san.' A voice said to him.

'No!' The other one said, 'You no longer have friends!'

'Just give up being an avenger!'

'Sasuke-kun...'

'Everyone you kill...will make you stronger.'

'So what will happen when you kill Itachi?'

'The Shinragan feeds of the blood of your foes.'

'Please, Sasuke-kun...will...will you take me to the festival...please?'

'Nothing!'

'Now remember, my _child_...'

'I got better things to do.'

'You'll be so cold that everyone will reject you.'

'Kill...'

'And slowly...you'll ...'

'Did you not hear me?'

'Kill...'

'Someone else. And then another, and another!'

' Its a joy to see you in pain.'

'Kill.'

'You'll kill the one you love.'

'Kill.'

'Please...don't leave...we want you here.'

'Kill.'

'Sasuke...I'

'Kill!'

'She's the only one that has every loved you.'

'Kill!'

'Sasuke-kun...can I tell you something?'

'Kill her!'

'Please?'

'KILL HER!'

'Sasuke...I...'

'KILL HER!'

'Sasuke...I loved you...'

'And I...KILLED YOU!' Sasuke heard his own voice scream in his head.

"STOP!" Sasuke screamed, "Stop! Stop everything!" He screamed as he battled his mind. "I won't kill her! I never will!" He tried to deny the truth, but he looked at Sakura and slowly went into tears. "But I...did..." He slowly said. What was this feeling? Why was he feeling guilty for Sakura? He kneeled down at Sakura's side and looked at her body. He couldn't believe he killed her. All for power, he killed everything he loved just for power! He threw away his headband and lied down beside Sakura, grasping her fragile hand.

"Please...Sakura...for...forgive me..." He pleaded and cried. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

"I forgive you." Her sweet voice said to him...

The next morning a troop of scouts scoured the area, only to find two dead ninjas; one was the villian Uchida Sasuke, and the other was the madien Haruno Sakura. Both were found dead on the forest floor, holding each other's hand. They confirmed Sakura had died of a stab wound through the heart, but they never figured out how Sasuke died.

He showed no moral wounds and no irregularities before he died. All the medic could say about his death was:

"He died from a broken heart..."


End file.
